Mutant Mayhem
by Sonicthehedgewolf
Summary: When MonkeyFist attacks an Oscorp Train, Kim and Ron head to New York to investigate. But strange things are happening to them and it only gets stranger when they meet Spidey and the gang.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Summary**: When MonkeyFist attacks an Oscorp Train, Kim and Ron head to New York to investigate. But strange things are happening to them and it only gets stranger when they meet Spidey and the gang

**AN**: _This is a collation fic between myself, ilikehats2, and the master mind behind this plot bunny, Zak Saturday. I have been picked out of the three of us to host this fic on my page; but sadly because I am currently between Internet services at the moment you can probably expect an update every other week. If any of you guys have any ideas or comments please fell free to review or drop a PM to any of the others. Enjoy ^^_

* * *

Chapter 1: A lesson in Mutation

"You think that after the whole deal with Warmonga, you would think that we would get a break. But no! Here we are on the OUTSIDE of a speeding bullet train traveling around Mt. Middleton." Kim Possible rolled her eyes at her long time best friend and boyfriend. Though she had to admit, if only to herself, that Ron had a point.

"Amp down Ron. Wade said this should be an easy mission. We slip in, make sure all the cargos still there and we go home. " "Yea I get that. But why couldn't we be inside the train?" "We would have made it on time if SOMEBODY hadn't overslept." "You so can't blame me for that KP. Rufus has been sick all this week. Have you ever cleaned up Mole rat puke. I'm tellin you KP. Not pleasant." Kim mostly ignored Ron in favor of opening the hydraulic door of the train so they could get inside. Once inside Team Possible made their way to the cargo bay. "We'll everything looks ok KP. Lets get outta here."

"I'm afraid my young adversaries, that this is the end of the line for you."

Both teen started when they noticed Monkey Fist stroll out from behind a large wooden crate with a large container of green fluid.

"Alright Monkey Fist,Alright Monkey Fist, Put the chemical slushie down, besides I doubt thats Bannana flavored "

"Looks can be decieving. Monkey Ninjas Attack!"

The Monkey Ninjas circle Kim and Ron. Kim and Ron get into their usual fighting stances and the fight commences. Kim kicks a few ninjas and flips another. One comes up from behind her as she begins blocking kicks and punches from two ninjas.

"KIM! BEHIND YOU"Ron shouts and kicks the Ninja away amazed that just happened

The two get back to back sending punches and kicks. Ron kicked the last ninja down as Kim took off running to Monkey Fist

"KIM WAIT UP"Ron shouted

"It's over Monkey Fist. So just hand over that container. And no one gets hurt." "I'm afraid Ms. Possible that I can't agree to this terms. You see I would much rather the outcome where everyone gets hurt." To emphasize his statement, Monkey Fist opened the container and drank the serum. He was able to get about half the container contents down before his hands began to shake.

The two teens watched in horror as Monkey Fist's body began to bulge as his muscles quickly shredded his karate Gi. Soon dark hair ripple across his body like water. In the manner of minutes what was once Monkey Fist was now a large Gorilla like mutant.

Before Kim was able to react the now mutant Monkey Fist grabbed her by the arm and tossed her effortlessly into the crates behind him. The crates shattered in an explosion of wood pieces. "Kim!" In the time it took for Ron to turn around to face his mutant nemesis, Monkey Fist had already gripped him up and shoved him through - not into- through the steel plated side of the train. Monkey Fist cackled evilly as he held his last remaining obstacle to the Mystical Monkey power on the outside of a moving train.

Before he could drop the irritating blond harried boy to his doom. An unmarked helicopter appeared next to the train. "Well Mr. Stoppable. This appears to be your lucky day. My ride has just arrived and since I already have what I came for. I suppose I will be taking my leave." With as much effort as one would use to throw away a piece of paper; Monkey Fist sent Ron flying backwards into the cargo train. Where he landed on the half empty canister that still remained from Monkey Fist's transformation. The glass container shattered under Ron's weight. Ron remained conscious jut long enough to watch Monkey Fist climb into the helicopter.

Later he would wish, that he had stayed home with Rufus. Cleaning up Mole Rat puke would definitely be better than what was to come. Way Better.


	2. Chapter 2 NYC, Here We Come

**AN**: _Hello people! you know how I said that I would probably be updating this every other week? Well you guys are in luck, so here's the second chapter of this collaboration fic bought to you by ilikehats2. Oh and before I forget..._

**Disclaimer: Neither Zak Saturday, ilikehats2 or myself own Kim Possible air The Ultimate Spider-Man. All rights go to Disney and Marvel! Heck, me and ilikehats2 are just along for the ride. The idea for this story belongs to Zak Saturday. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Ron sat on Kim's bed while she pulled out some of the shards of glass stuck in his back.

"Ow, OW KP."

"Sorry Ron"

The house was empty, Kim's parents were out to dinner and her brothers were at a sleepover. So it was just the two of them in the empty house with their injuries. As Kim cleaned the last of Ron's cuts and bandaged them she started to clean some of the small cuts she recieved while calling Wade.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?"

"How does it look like?" Kim asked "MonkeyFist kicked our butts!"

"He turned into this HUGE Gorilla Mutant!"Ron said stretching his hands out for emphasis

"Gorilla Mutant?"Wade asked shocked and curious

"Yeah he drank some syrum, we got the label from the container and we collected a sample of the chemical." Kim said and quickly transferred the sample and label to Wade.

After several minutes of Wade looking things over he finally told them the news

"I got good news and bad news, the Bad News is that this stuff traces straight to Oscorp Industries"Wade said

"How is that Bad? We've never heard of that place"Ron asked

"Rumors are that about three Monthes Ago CEO Norman Osborn went missing, Oscorp specializes in all sorts of stuff, including weapons. They must be working on something with the chemicals MonkeyFist drank"Wade said

"We should check it out"Kim said.

"My thoughts exactly"Wade said, "With any luck MonkeyFist is gonna go get more of that stuff straight from the source!"

"But what's the good news?"Ron asked

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO NEW YORK"Wade shouted"Manhattan to be exact."

They both stared at Wade amazed, they always wanted to go to New York.

"I'll send you guys you're plane tickets"

In a matter of minutes they got their tickets out of the Kimmunicator

"But wait, how are we gonna explain us disappearing and being in New York for who knows how long? Ron asked. "No big Ron, we gone on missions further than that before. I'll just leave a not for our parents."

"You guys leave tomorrow! Dont miss the flight"With that Wade logged off.

"Well I better go...ugh clean up Naked Mole Rat puke"Ron says and left.

* * *

Next Morning

Ron groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Something small was pushing at his forehead and he tried to swat it away. He tried to turn over but was met with the pushing again.

"What?"Ron muttered to see a sick Rufus in his face holding up the plane ticket.

"THE MISSION"He shouted jumping out of bed and fell off onto the ground.

Ron struggled to pack the essentials while Rufus tried to pack

After managing to close the bag Ron tossed off his shirt and pajama bottoms

Rufus gasps and Ron turns to see whats wrong and sees the tail, covered in short blonde fur.

"AHHH!"Ron screams.

"AHH IM TURNING INTO A MONKEY IM TURNING INTO A MONKEY"He screams running around the room in a panic.

"IM TURNING INTO A FREAKING MONKEY!"

Rufus watches looks at the time and jumps on Rons shoulder slapping him and forcing him to look at the clock and the plane ticket.

"Right right...mission first...Ill tell Kim later and we can figure this all out later"He says shakily getting dressed and runs out.

"But this is SO uncomfortable"He mutters since his tail is squished in his pants.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Spider

**Hello people of the Internet world! I am proud to present to you chapter 3 of Mutant Mayhem. ilikehats2 and I want half and half on this chapter and you guys should probably expect this to happen anytime Spidey's POV is used. So enjoy and let us know what you think**

**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Spidey's POV**

My name is Peter Parker, the Amazing Spiderman, super science geek and I am currently fighting one of the most ANNOYING Villains ever. The Trapster, he got out AGAIN!

"You're missing two friends Bug Boy...You kids should really stick together".

Those two friends are Nova and IronFist AKA Sam and Danny. I could give you the whole story but Im a bit busy so lets cut it quick. They're watching Harry my best friend why? Simple answer, his dad! His dad turned into the GreenGoblin and tried to turn Harry into Venom so we want to make sure there are no negative influences.

"Yo SPIDEY Keep your head in the game!"Powerman AKA Luke shouted as our teammate White Tiger AKA Ava flipped over the glue being shot out of the Trapster's gluepack.

"Sorry Powerman!"I called trying to web Trapster's glue shooters shut.

"Not so fast BugBoy"Trapster shouted sending a blast of glue my way.

I leapt off the building I was clinging to and webshooted away. Powerman was trying to distract Trapster so White Tiger could ruin his GluePack but he was trying to glue her to the ground when she got close.

"Hey Baldy! Maybe you should focus on me"I shouted.

He looked up and I sent a good blast of webbing to his face. It was just what Tiger needed to use her claws to destroy the gluepack. Glue oozed and dripped out and Powerman sent a punch to the jaw sending him flying a few feet on his back. The glue was holding him down but to make sure I webbed his arms and legs down.

"This is getting too easy"I said

"Spidey...Round up the team and get to my office!"Coulsons voice ordered.

"Ooh a new assignment"I was excited and we hurried to MidTown High, our principals office. Ok, Agent Coulson is also our Principal, we aren't on the wonderful Helicarrier because a new one is being repaired in NEW JERSEY! When we got there we saw Nova and IronFist waiting.

"How's Harry?" I asked.

"He's good" IronFist said.

"Now for Business" Coulson said "An Oscorp Train was attacked in Middleton. Witnesses report a giant Gorilla Mutant leaving the train by Helicopter".

"Another Mutant caused by Oscorp Chemicals?" I sighed.

"Stay on your toes Fury and I think that Gorilla Creep is gonna come here to get more".

"Ok" We all sighed.

* * *

**KP POV:**

Kim couldn't believe that she and Ron were on they're way to New York City. Both teens have wanted to go since before they could remember. But it was a long way from Colorado to New York State. And times were tough even if both of Kim's parents were making 6 figures. Besides, Shield was based in New york the last time she heard. So there was really no need for her services in the big city. Kim's inner musings were interrupted by the Kimmunicator going off.

"What's up Wade?" " Hey guys. I just got the results back from that sample you gave me. It seems that the serum that was on the train was some kind of special chemical compound that had mutagenic properties." Ron promptly flipped his lid. "You mean like the water from Camp Wannaweep?" "Worst. From what I can gather the serums was designed to attach to and enhance the dormant X-gene in a subject. The mutations are pretty random and there are a thousand genetic combinations that could result in various mutations."

"Uh, I think I have one of those mutations Wade." Ron said as he slipped his blond furred monkey tail out of his pants.

Both Kim's and Wade's eyebrows shot up. When neither of his friends said anything at first, Ron immediately began to freak out.

"WAHHH! I'M TURNING INTO TO SOME KIND OF MUTANT FREAK AND YOU GUYS CAN DO IS JUST STARE AT ME!"

With a roll of her eyes Kim easily dismissed her boyfriend. "It's not like you haven't been a mutant before." "Oh that's really comforting KP. The last time it wore right off. DNA is like...permeant!"

Before Rob could fully launch into his rant, Kim had an unusual feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Something was on the plane that wasn't supposed to be there.

Following her gut instinct she got up from her sit and headed to the cargo area of the private jet. (Affiliating with GJ had definitely been worth it) After a quick look around the odd buzzing in her head led her directly to the Tweebs. "What are you doing here! How did you even get on board!?" Her brothers replied in stereo. "Awe come on sis. You always get to go to all the cool places." "Yeah and we you were going to Manhattan! Do you know the kind of tech we could get from OSCORP?"

"You won't be touching any tech because you are going to behave the whole time and not get in the way."

There wasn't much Kim could do this far from Middleton anyway. And besides, that odd buzzing in her head assured her that the Tweebs would be helpful. Very helpful indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You

**AN: Hello people of the Internet! I hope you guys are having a wonderful weekend. And if you are lucky like our ZakSaturday, you have already started your Spring Break. If your like me and you still have a whole other week: Hang In There. Lol. Anyway, this entire chapter was done by ilikehats2 because I wasn't feeling too well this week. And she was a totally amazing person and didnt mind shouldering all the work. For all the people who have reviewed, you guys are awesome and we love you. We really hope you'll enjoy this chapter and continue to leave us feedback. **

**Disclaimer: Check preivous chapter**

* * *

**Spideys Pov**

Man I'm bored...and tired. We decided to search the city for a late night patrol. But it's one in the morning and while I should be drooling on my pillow I'm out here looking at the city.

"Find anything?"I asked as my teammates landed.

We were standing on a bridge overlooking train tracks.

"Nothing, Oscorps got heavy security though Webs"Powerman said.

"I doubt that monster got to New York yet"White Tiger said.

"Come on guys I know it's late and-"A tingling feeling appeared in my brain and the winds blew hard as a helicopter started to fly overhead.

"Spidey sense!"I shouted.

For a strange reason the helicopter is flying lower then it should and a train horn sounded in the distance. The helicopter flew to it and I spotted something jump out. And it was _HUGE!_

"Guys! THAT'S AN OSCORP TRAIN"I shouted.

How'd we not know that?

We ran towards the edge of the bridge and jumped on as it came hurtling our way and hurried inside. We saw vials and vials of chemicals and in the middle of it all was a giant mutant monkey.

"Whoa..."I muttered.

It turned and looked for a moment confused.

"Sorry but this train doesn't have any banannas"I said to be suddenly punched in the gut and hit the wall.

"OH IT'S ON MONKEY BRAINS"Nova shouted.

Nova flew at the mutant and started blasting away but the Monkey laughed and swatted him away like he was fly. He crashed through the wall and off the train.

"BUCKET HEAD"I shouted.

IronFist Powerman and WhiteTiger ran to attack, I got to my feet as Powerman was used as a sledgehammer, destroying the shelfs and breaking vials. He was thrown into the wall. IronFist ran up and started doing crazy kungfu on the creature as White Tiger attacked, leaving serious scratches. But it grabbed IronFist and flicked him away. I ran to join in as he went to turn on WhiteTiger.

"I HATE CATS"He shouted but I webbed him in and face and gave him a serious uppercut in the jaw.

"Go help the others"I shouted to her. Suddenly I was punched in the stomach again and a large foot was on top of me as a large fist was raised.

"Time to squash the bug"He growled before taking a big swig of chemicals and laughed, a crazed look in his eye. That was until two kids jumped down from the hole in the ceiling he caused and their feet hit him in the eye.

What the hell?

* * *

**Kim's Pov**

When we landed, we quickly got into a helicopter because Wade told us about another Oscorp train we'd want to check out. My doofus brothers however decided to mess with the pilot and took us on a detour around the Empire State Building. Eventually we were following the train and I immediately saw that MonkeyFist was here. That tingling, buzzy feeling gave me the suspicion. Ron and I jumped down to kick Monkey Fist in the eyes.

But there were a bunch of hero vigilantes in here...one in a red and blue tight outfit. What's going on?

"Who the Heck are-"Ron was suddenly kicked by MonkeyFist hitting the back wall

"Miss Possible I see you made it"MonkeyFist growled and suddenly I had been punched and kicked and he was soon standing over me.

"But I have what I came here"He laughed holding up a crate of the chemicals and then jumped out and hung on to a latter from a helicopter. I got up and saw the heroes plus one more who just flew in.

"Who are you?" The guy in red and blue asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet and Greet

**AN: ****Hello people of the World Wide Web. We at KPUSM are so very sorry for the delay. All three of our wonderful authors working at this fine establishment hit a soild brick wall going at least 75mph. And the reason that we are so late is because we each had to scrape the other off the brick wall known as 'Writers Block' before we could even think about this chapter. So we hope you enjoy this chapter. Shout out to everyone who faved and reviewed, we love you guys so very much. And we hope to continue receiving feedback from you. **

**Disclaimer:**** See previous chapter. **

* * *

**Neutral POV:**

Hanging out at THE Peter Parker's house was a weird experience for Team Possible. I mean who hadn't heard about the amazing Spider-Man and his exploits in New York. And another thing, there was no adult in the house while the group of super teens each gave the other the 3rd degree. Peter's aunt was once again out with Coulson and the thought of what those two could possibly be doing gave Peter nightmares.

But that wasn't really the point; no, the point was that Spider-Man and friends we're meeting THE Kim Possible. The girl was a living legend and Peter could admit it - if only to himself - that he totally geeked out on Team Possible and immediately secured dozens of autographs to sell on eBay later. Although, the SHIELD agents were a bit put out that Kim and her crew knew more about their secret agency then they knew about Global Justice. Apparently GJ was higher up on the pay grid than SHIELD was.

Go figure.

After introductions were made the two teams set to work on how to stop Monkey Fist. Of course that line of questioning eventually lead to what had gone done in Middleton, and how the famous Kim Possible had the crap kicked out of her by a regular run of the mill Osborne mutant. I mean, for crying out loud! Peter thought. We had to take on a freaking Human Rhino, while they couldn't handle a stupid monkey. Of course that lead to Ron laying into them about how their butts had been handed to them by Monkey Fist just as easily as Team Possible.

And that particular statement had opened a whole can of worms. As each team tried to defend their honor against the other. They were all still arguing a whole hour later, when Coulson and Aunt May returned to see teenage pride and ego in action.

Aunt May and Coulson exchanged one look, and went back out the front door.

A few hours later and everything was back on track with the seven teens and tweebs sitting in Peter's living room, with Spidey and his friends having yet to unmask themselves.

"So Kim Possible, can you explain to us again what exactly are you doing in New York?" Spidey asked greatful that no one could see him fanboy-ing out under his mask.

"Well as you know that Mutant Monkey was an enemy of ours named Monkey Fist" Kim said.

"An OSCORP train passed our town and he attacked it and drank that weird mutagen chemical" Ron said, trying to figure out whether or not he should bring up his tail.

"Really? What's so special about those things that makes people drink them?" Spidey asked.

"Bottom line - what do you know about OSCORP and Norman Osborn?" Kim asked.

Suddenly the room got very quiet.

"As an agent of the Global Justice, I demand to know".

"Unless it's SHEILD classified." One of the Tweebs asked.

Spidey sighed.

"It's a long story..."


End file.
